Donald Anderson
(2005) |blood = OMetal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Radio Mode, Personal Data (3/4). http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/radiodata.html |family = ''Sister ''Wife''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko. |games = Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Metal Gear Solid |firstgame = Metal Gear Solid |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = James C. Mathis III (MGS3, MPO, MGS: DGN) Greg Eagles (MGS) |japanactor = Keiji Fujiwara (MGS3, MPO) Masharu Sato (MGS) |weight = 77.6 kg (171 lb) (1964)}} Donald Anderson, also known as Sigint, was a former member of FOX and an expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology. He assisted Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater and the San Hieronymo Takeover, participated in the development of ARPANET, and was one of the founding members of the Patriots. Anderson later became the chief of DARPA, supporting the development of Metal Gear REX in the early 2000s. During the Shadow Moses Incident, he was tortured to death by Revolver Ocelot of FOXHOUND, and later impersonated by Decoy Octopus. Biography Early life and career Donald Anderson was born on Veterans Day 1939, in Nashville, Tennessee. At some point in his life, he became familiar with weaponry and high-tech equipment. He was later scouted by Major Zero and requested to join the CIA for his abilities due to having difficulty finding a job anywhere else due to racial discrimination. However, his recruitment caused some controversy among his peers, with Major Zero often having to deal with complaints relating to Anderson three days per month. But at some point in his life, he met and befriended Jim Houseman. Anderson was responsible for inventing a special type of mask which was originally intended for a CIA-sponsored mission. An agent was to infiltrate the Soviet Union, impersonate a GRU officer, sneak into a Soviet installation, and steal secret documents. However, the mission was aborted, and Major Zero told Anderson to throw the mask away. However, he was reluctant to do so, as he considered it to be an ingenious design (the first mask to "blink") and that it would be an insult to science to throw it away. Getting the lips to move though, was something he saw beyond anyone's ability.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint describes the Raikov Mask to Naked Snake in an optional radio conversation. As a member of FOX, Donald Anderson was given the codename "Sigint" in reference to the military term "SIGINT", or Sig'nals '''Int'elligence. Though he did not participate directly in the Virtuous Mission of August 1964, Sigint did supply Major Zero with notes regarding the anti-personnel sensor, the motion detector, and the active sonar.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Zero reads these notes word for word, due to his unfamiliarity with current technology, if contacted by Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission. Snake comments upon this when Sigint provides identical descriptions during Operation Snake Eater. A week later, Sigint was formally introduced to Naked Snake at the beginning of Operation Snake Eater. He provided Snake with detailed information on weaponry, machinery, camouflage and gadgetry, having invented, among others things, the binoculars that Snake would use during his mission. Sigint also suggested useful tactics in his battles against enemy forces, supplying intel on the Spetsnaz GRU and the Cobra Unit, such as the latter group's microbombs. After Snake's confrontation with The Sorrow, Sigint explained to him that the former Cobra had actually died two years earlier in Tselinoyarsk during a fight with The Boss. He later gave advice to Snake on the use of C3, when the latter headed to Groznyj Grad to destroy the Shagohod. Following Operation Snake Eater's success, Sigint attended Snake's award ceremony at Langley, in which Snake received the Distinguished Service Cross from President Lyndon B. Johnson along with the "Big Boss" title. Post-Snake Eater In 1965, Sigint joined ARPA and took part in the development of ARPAnet. At some point between 1965-1970, he was also involved in two projects involving making soldiers go through a mission without eating for five days (codenamed "Metabolism Dominance") and making soldiers fight without sleeping, as well as various development projects relating to GPS satellites, unmanned aerial vehicles, a human cannon for Special Forces operatives to be launched to the top of a building, and an aircraft resembling a UFO. In November 1970, Sigint was contacted at ARPA by Naked Snake, after escaping imprisonment by the now-renegade FOX Unit, on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. With Major Zero having been charged with treason for the unit's rebellion, Sigint warned Snake that Para-Medic and he would be court marshalled if Snake could not disprove that they were accomplices. He informed Snake that a Green Berets squad had been sent to the peninsula to help, but Snake revealed that they had been ambushed and eliminated by FOX, having previously met the sole surviving member Roy Campbell. Sigint then suggested that Snake recruit some allies for his cause, given the low morale of some of the local Red Army troops. Following Snake's success, Sigint greeted him with Para-Medic and Zero on an airport runway when he returned to America, all having been cleared of treason. The Patriots Sigint along with Para-Medic, Big Boss (Naked Snake), Ocelot and EVA were recruited by Zero as one of the founding members of the Patriots. After his recruitment, Sigint used ARPAnet (the Internet's precursor) to plan their later virtual control over the world. ARPA was also in charge of much of the Patriots' developmental plans. In 1974, Sigint was apparently one of the people who masterminded the events that occurred at Costa Rica. He also felt that using AIs themselves to control humanity was better than Hot Coldman's AI weapons. By 2000, he created his brainchildren: the AIs (TR, TJ, AL, GW and JD) that were set in maintaining the Patriots' "set of norms" as Zero's successors. Metal Gear REX project In 2002, Donald Anderson became the office chief of DARPA. As an advocate of the nuclear retaliation theory and having been heavily bribed by Kenneth Baker, he funded the Metal Gear REX project as a joint effort with ArmsTech using part of the Pentagon's black budget. For several years, regular payments in the tens of thousands of dollars had been made to the corporate account of a dummy company for which the DARPA Chief’s wife ostensibly acted as a consultant. REX's development was also initiated to overcome a global trend of military downsizing. In February 2005, Donald Anderson and Kenneth Baker visited Shadow Moses Island, where Metal Gear REX conducted a rail gun testing exercise. Although he intended to deliver the exercise data to the U.S. Secretary of Defense, he and Baker were taken hostage during a revolt initiated by FOXHOUND. Due to Anderson's cranial implants, Psycho Mantis's mind reading ability useless were rendered useless during interrogation.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). '''Baker: "It's not like I didn't fight. I managed to resist Psycho Mantis's mind probe." // Snake: "He couldn't read you? How'd you do it?" // Baker: "Surgical implants in my brain." // Snake: "Surgical implants?" // Baker: "Kind of like a psychic insulation. Everybody who knows these top-secret codes has it." // Snake: "Even the DARPA Chief?" // Baker: "Of course." // Snake: "But the DARPA Chief said Mantis got his code by reading his mind." // Baker: "Are you sure you heard him right?" When Anderson refused to divulge his detonation codes for REX, Revolver Ocelot "botched" the torture and electrocuted the DARPA Chief to death. After death Donald Anderson's death was covered by Revolver Ocelot as an accident to deprive his FOXHOUND comrades of the DARPA Chief's code. As a result, FOXHOUND commander Liquid Snake arranged for Decoy Octopus to take Anderson's place as a hostage to trick Solid Snake into revealing of an alternate method of activating Metal Gear REX. Snake later found the real Anderson's decomposed corpse while held in Ocelot's captivity but was not aware of the switch until Vulcan Raven revealed it to him. Having been Jim Houseman's personal friend, Anderson's death was lamented as he was the only person who the Defense Secretary had intended to save. After the revolt, Ocelot reported to Solidus Snake that the DARPA chief was purposefully killed because he knew of Ocelot's true identity and motives. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014, Big Mama (EVA) revealed to Old Snake (Solid Snake) that the deaths of Dr. Clark (Para-Medic) in 2003 and Donald Anderson (Sigint) in 2005 doubled as a desire to weaken Zero's fraction within the Patriots that stood in opposition to Big Boss's fraction. Personality and traits Sigint's personal data as of 1964''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Radio Mode, Personal Data (4/4). http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/radiodata.html reveals that: his eyesight was 20/16; his blood type is "O"; he had no prior illnesses; his favorite hobby was playing basketball; his favorite food was buffalo wings; his least favorite food was fish and chips; his primary technological interest was computers; his favorite animals were cats; his favorite liquor was beer; his favorite UMA was the Abominable Snowman; his favorite UFO was the Adamski type; and the total number of written apologies he provided during that year was 21. Although his knowledge with technology, weapons, and camouflage patterns were second to none, he did have some difficulty seeing differences between similar objects, like cigarettes and cigars, chocolate chip cookies and scones, or snack and afternoon tea. When corrected, he usually justified his error by claiming they were the "same thing," to the protests of his comrades. This once got him into trouble with Major Zero, which resulted in Zero giving him a long lecture on the history of the concept of afternoon tea (a lecture that Sigint implied happened before). During his early career in the CIA and ARPA, Sigint shaved his head bald and often wore a baseball cap. Technologies developed CIA * Binoculars * EZ Gun * Motion detector * Active sonar * Raikov mask * Combat knife developed for Operation Snake Eater (discarded by Naked Snake because it was inconveniently designed)Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake criticizes Sigint's combat knife design in an optional radio conversation. ARPA/DARPA * ARPANET * Peace Walker Project AI weapons (indirectly) * The Patriots' AIs (AL, GW, JD, TJ, and TR) * Metal Gear REX Unconfirmed history By the time of Operation Snake Eater, Sigint was also a member of the NSA, which is where he had become familiar with cutting-edge electronic reconnaissance technology.''Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.html After a period of strategizing for the United States government during the Cold War, Donald Anderson worked for the CIA for at least ten years and was awarded the Intelligent Star Badge for his duties.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'' Donald Anderson was originally stated to be in his 50s during the time of Metal Gear Solid, which is set in early 2005. In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, he was retconned to be a decade older, when it was revealed that his character was the same person as Sigint, born in late 1939. In the Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Anderson's marital status is given as single. However, this was altered in Nastasha Romanenko's In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, where it is stated that he had been married for several years. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' According to the script for Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the Cyborg Ninja (Olga Gurlukovich) was to have spoken to Raiden in Donald Anderson's voice, while discussing how the PAN card operated, mirroring his dialogue from Metal Gear Solid.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Ninja (Olga Gurlukovich): This security card will unlock all level 2 security doors, including the one into the core. // The Ninja’s voice changes to that of the DARPA chief in the previous title. // Ninja (Anderson): It’s called a PAN card. It works together with your body’s own electronic field. However, this was not implemented in the final version. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' Calling Sigint on the radio causes some humorous results. He comments on almost everything Snake can equip, along with lectures about much of the equipment Snake encounters; this includes a comedic conversation concerning the cardboard box, and a lecture on the real-life shortcomings of a bipedal armored vehicle after Snake has encountered Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin (which is ironic since Anderson would later fund the Metal Gear REX project). Although Sigint will speak about the Patriot and other bonus items procured by the player, he never comments on the infinity face paint. See Metal Gear Solid 3 radio conversations for a full list of conversations involving Sigint. Due to a possible translation error in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, when the player wears the Cold War uniform and contacts Sigint, he will say that enemy soldiers will not shoot Naked Snake from behind. However, it is actually the reverse that is true, as soldiers will not shoot Snake from the front, but will do so from behind, as those are the respective locations of the Soviet flag and the American flag. It is possible that Sigint was the person who developed the rechargeable batteries for the active sonar, motion detector, and anti-personnel sensor, due to having created the first two devices. Additionally, a comment from Para-Medic about the batteries' developer being "pretty strange," during the Virtuous Mission, is similar to a description of Sigint given by Major Zero, in regards to the Raikov Mask, when contacted by Snake about it. If the player contacts Sigint shortly after Naked Snake wakes up from his nightmare, Sigint will explain that he had an even worse nightmare where his hometown and everyone he knew was "turned into shit" by a "tank-shaped big pile of crap" via its "turd missiles." The dream, fecal references aside, was foreshadowing their eventual creations of Metal Gears (Big Boss forms TX-55 Metal Gear, Metal Gear D and Metal Gear ZEKE and Donald creates Metal Gear REX). Sigint appears in the Secret Theatre movie Metal Gear S..., where he replaces Naked Snake in many of the game's cutscenes, just beating Jack to the punch on storyline-driven events such as fighting Ocelot and meeting up with, and being seduced by EVA. According to leaked character sheets for Metal Gear Solid 3, Sigint's appearance was based on various characters played by African American actor Will Smith. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Sigint. This section details how the recruitment takes place. After Snake is rescued from the Guest House (and rescues Raikov, if the resistance managed to find and place a Spy Unit in the Western Wilderness and chooses to rescue him), Snake goes over to the Communications Base and contacts Sigint. Sigint deduces that Snake is having trouble with the mission, and Snake confirms this. Snake explains that while he did manage to recruit some of the enemy forces, he does admit that they are chronically short of gear, as they are handling several weapons for the first time. Sigint tells Snake that it isn't surprising as not all of the soldiers are trained in equipment as Snake. However, he does have sympathy for the predicament, as it is tough to fight in that condition, as the soldiers are most likely not inspecting or managing their gear properly. Snake explains that their neither inspecting nor managing their gear properly is exactly the reason as to why Snake contacted Sigint in the first place, and he was wondering if he could give advice. Sigint, however, explains to Snake that the subject matter is far too complex to merely give advice over the radio. He explains that the soldiers would need an experienced instructor to come down to the San Hieronymo Peninsula to teach them. He also reveals that the same instructor has to have knowledge on Soviet equipment, as well as how to use it. More importantly, he has to arrive for San Hieronymo without someone within the CIA or the Pentagon brass noticing. After explaining this, Sigint suddenly realizes he's that kind of person. Snake then realizes that Sigint wants to come down to the peninsula. Sigint explains that he's well versed in every single kind of equipment known to the military forces: guns, gear, old technology, cutting-edge technology, American-made, Soviet-made, everything. Snake is unsure, as the situation may not be well suited for him. Sigint explains that he probably doesn't have much of a choice but to help, anyways, as these are desperate times, although he also admits that he also wants to see the new CIA weapon. Shortly thereafter, Sigint manages to find a method of transportation to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, and arrives at the town. However, he also ends up taking evasive maneuvers in case an Alert is triggered. Snake manages to get to Sigint without triggering an Alert and, after briefly talking with Roy Campbell, escorts him to the truck. Recruiting Sigint is the only way to freely access his radio frequency. In an optional radio conversation with Sigint, he will explain to Snake about a project that he is involved in, called the Metabolic Dominance project, which is supposed to have a soldier resist eating for five whole days, with Snake stating that it's the "worst idea Snake's ever heard." He also begins to list an unnamed project that's supposed to have soldiers fight without sleeping before Snake dismisses him. Similarly, in another optional radio conversation, Sigint will give a list of various projects ARPA is undergoing to some soldiers, which are GPS Satellites, Unmanned Weapons, a human cannon for use by special forces to get to the top of a building, and an aircraft that flies around in a similar fashion to a UFO. However, after Sigint mentioned the human cannon, the soldiers stopped taking Sigint seriously, and hung up when he mentioned the UFO aircraft. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Donald Anderson makes a cameo appearance as a "ghost" near the Tank Hangar's cargo door shaft's entrance. His appearance as a "ghost" is based on his face portrait. In addition, one of his lines from Metal Gear Solid 3, "I am THE expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology" is the name of a trophy with the Metal Gear Solid 4 trophy patch, unlocked after collecting every single weapon and item in the game (excluding password-exclusive unlockables). Prior to the release of Metal Gear Solid 4, it was believed that Sigint and Donald Anderson were two different characters. Despite similiarities between Sigint's character and Anderson's being alluded in pervious games, it wasn't until Act 3 of Metal Gear Solid 4 when Big Mama reveals to Old Snake the history of the Patriots that the two characters were revealed to be one. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Although Sigint doesn't directly appear in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, he is mentioned by Kazuhira Miller during a phone call to Cipher (Zero), saying that Sigint's interpretation is that "machines will just be machines." Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (Secret Theatre; non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (mentioned, flashbacks and ghost) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) Notes and references Category:Patriots Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Support Team